


Captive Spy

by inkblotfox



Series: Badlands [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Desperation Play, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Insults, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Bondage, Pheromones, Rough Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkblotfox/pseuds/inkblotfox
Summary: A not-so-sneaky spy is found slinking around the den. Rather than show him the door, however, Cleo decides to give him a more perverse punishment with the help of her one of her beloved partners.(All characters depicted are of consenting age. Story contains depictions of graphic sexual content, please do not read if you are under the age of 18 or uncomfortable with such scenarios.)





	Captive Spy

“That's not my drink,” Cleo quipped dryly as James entered her room, carrying under his arm a bound and struggling Watchog. She was lounging on her favorite chair, and didn't bother moving as the Charizard dumped their guest unceremoniously to the floor.

“Found this one snooping around outside, thought you might want to deal with him. I'd be willing to bet he's one of  _ hers _ .” A smirk crossed her muzzle as he said that, her whip of a tail twitching behind her.

“I see. I'll handle this then, thank you James.” She blew him a kiss as he turned to go, making his cheeks flush just a touch. Her eyes fell back on the rodent as he managed to right himself, glaring at her with as much contempt as he could muster. “So, little rat. What brings you to my lovely home?”

“That's none of your business,” he spat back, struggling with the crude bondage that held him. Cleo chuckled, looking him over with a disinterested expression.

“No matter. You'll entertain me one way or another, my little friend.” He said nothing else as he continued to struggle, his movements getting slowly weaker. Part of it was surely just his energy waning, but the glazing in his eyes told Cleo another story entirely.

“Do you like the smell, little one?” It amused her how much he seemed to bristle if she lingered on that word. “It's nothing special, really. Pheromones, you know how it goes. It does make entertaining little guests like yourself so much more amusing though.” He sneered, trying to adjust the way he sat on the floor, a pitiful attempt to hide just how well her scent was working.

“What do you plan to do with me, witch? I would sooner die than join you're depraved little sex cult!” His accusations only made her laugh.

“And what use would I have for a  _ little _ rat in my harem, hmm?” Her gaze was fixed on his crotch, on the diminutive shaft he tried to hide from her gaze, and his face burned. “Still, I would be an ungracious host not to at least let you sit and stay awhile. Enjoy the sights and scents…” She adjusted herself in her chair, parting her thighs just a touch, just enough to give him a peek. His weak facade failed to hide his growing desperation as the pheromones did their work, his eyes drawn down her smooth body, trying and failing to mask how much she was getting to him.

“Embarrassing, isn't it? What a  _ short  _ bit of exposure it takes to make you start to ache? Certainly makes holding a conversation challenging at times.” Whatever retort he'd managed to come up with was stifled as Jessie entered the room, carrying an ornate glass filled with fragrant berry juice. “Oh, what lovely timing. Fluffy, why don't you come have a seat for me, dear?” The Flaffy cocked his head as Cleo rose from her seat, gesturing for him to take her place.

“T-thank you, Miss Cleo. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…?” Cleo gave him a warm smile as she took the glass from his grasp, sharing a sip with him before setting it aside.

“Not at all, Fluffy. Our guest just made the funniest remark to me about joining our little family and…” She pressed Jessie back into the chair, letting her hands run over his chest, long and lingering touches. “Well. I just think it's silly this  _ little _ rat thinks he has anything to offer, when I have such handsome studs as you to love.” She pressed a kiss to his lips, slow and sensual, dragging her claws gently up his neck to cup his cheek while their uninvited guest was forced to look on. Jessie gave a mumble of surprise, too stunned at first to react as Cleo  pressed herself against him, straddling his lap as she let her hands tangle in his neatly trimmed fluff, dragging down his back as she pressed herself against his chest. It was hard to keep a smirk off her face as her raised tail was met with a squeak from behind, her nethers already dampening. Still, she kept her attention focused on Jessie, lavishing him with her attention as she let her claws dig gently into his skin. His gasp as she ran her tail up his thigh made her smile, encouraging her to wrap her flexible tail around his hardening shaft.

“Such a handsome stud,” she cooed, kissing down his neck as she dragged her body down his, dragged her hands down to grope and squeeze his ample rear.

“M-miss Cleo… oohhh…” Jessie moaned softly as he felt his mistress kissing and licking her way down his chest, her tail slowly stroking his cock as she coaxed his thighs wider apart. His eyes fell briefly on the captive Watchog in front of them, his self control quickly waning as the room filled with the scent of desire, thrashing harder as Cleo worshipped her chosen lover. Then Cleo wrapped her muzzle around the leaking tip of his shaft, seizing his attention entirely. His paw moved to her head, caressing the smooth scales as she licked and nursed on his tip, tail still slowly milking the whole of his length. He bucked in the chair when her hands stroked their way up his thighs, fondling his balls and even teasing his tailhole to his moaning approval, a smile playing on the edges of her muzzle as she physically encouraged him to use her muzzle to his satisfaction.

“Oh… f-fuck… Miss Cleo…” He pushed her head down, forcing her to swallow his thick shaft, making her coo with delight as he took control. Much to the delighted horror of their guest, Cleo put her hands to good use between her own legs as Jessie rutted her mouth, tail raised to show off as she played her fingers along her clit, his groans of desire and frustration adding that much more to the experience. It quickly proved not to be enough however. Jessie whimpered with need as Cleo pulled away, his eyes locking with hers in a silent, mutual plea. She turned, down on her hands and knees, looking back over her shoulder as she raised her tail high for him.

“Please, Fluffy. I need you…” She reached back to spread herself, her arousal dripping to the floor as the Flaffy rose from his seat and knelt down behind her. Her scent was intoxicating, arousal adding a pungent spice to her natural pheromones that had Jessie panting like a dog. Cleo feared for a moment he would waste time with foreplay when all she wanted was to feel him mount her, a fear he dispelled immediately as he lined himself up with her soaked cunt. “Oh, fuccccck~” she hissed as he spread her - what the boy might have lacked in length he more than made up for with girth, and he had no qualms driving his cock home the moment he penetrated her.

“Arceus, fuck…!” Cleo lost her voice to that last oath as Jessie laid into her, rutting her with a dominant fervor that she rarely saw in him. The room was a cacophony of wet slaps and shared incomprehensible sounds of pleasure as he pounded her, driving her into the ground with his fevered movements. She caught the eye of the desperate Watchog in front of them, and he knew in that moment he would never be able to offer anything to the Salazzle that she didn't already have in spades. She gasped as she felt Jessie lean in and bite her, dull teeth digging into her skin in a way that only he could, making her arch her back as she sang out her release to him. One hand reached up to wrap around his head as best as she could, holding him in place while she rode out the high, hardly able to do more than cushion her head as he plowed right through her first climax and on into a second.

She yelped when he rolled her over, not bothering to dismount her as he adjusted her position, pushing her knees up against her chest as he drove himself deeper into her welcoming depths. She pulled him into a kiss as she came again, whimpering into his muzzle as her fingers tangled in his wool, bucking herself up to meet his thrusts as best as she could as he ravaged her. She could feel him swelling in her, knew he was getting close. Her grip on him tightened, claws digging into his skin as she tried to string enough coherent words together to beg. He groaned as she clamped down around him, legs locking behind his back as she held him tight in her, moaning out in ecstasy as she felt the first ropes of his spunk splash against her cervix. She held him against her, kissing every inch she could reach of him as they rode out their bliss, not loosening her grip on him for a moment until she felt him finally start to soften and slip free of her. The warm cascade of cum that followed him out made her blush, reaching down languidly to catch some on her fingers just to taste their coupling. However, their post-coital bliss was rudely interrupted by the frenetic squeaking and protesting of their captive guest, whose presence Cleo had long tired of.

“Fluffy, dear. Would you be a lamb and show our unwanted guest the door?” Dazed though he was by the afterglow, he was still quick to heed Cleo’s request, causing more distress from the tied up Watchog.

“No, please! You can't leave me like this, I'm dying here!” His pleas were made all the more pathetic by the shameless display of his drooling cock, diminutive in size even at full throbbing erection. Cleo chuckled, slowly making her way back to her chair, leaving her thighs parted to proudly display her creamed sex as she reached for her drink.

“Mm… I certainly don't care what happens to you, little rat. But perhaps my lovely lover is in a more… generous mood. Maybe if you ask him politely?” She winked at Jessie, who blushed at the implication before turning his eyes to the whimpering Watchog.

“Please! I'll do anything, anyth-” His begging was cut short by the Flaffy seizing him by the scruff, forcing the rat’s muzzle into his sloppy crotch.

“Better get to begging then,” he commanded, slipping into his dominant position with surprising ease. He ground his softened cock against the Watchog’s muzzle for emphasis, smearing Cleo’s fragrant nectar all over his face before the captive got the message. Hesitantly he opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around the tip of Jessie’s flaccid cock, only to have the Flaffy ram the whole of his length into the startled rat’s maw.

“Guess the little brat has some use after all,” Cleo commented as she watched Jessie force the Watchog’s head up and down his shaft, the skin glistening with cum and saliva each time he pulled back. She reached down to play her fingers along her wet sex idly as she watched the lewd display, soaking her fingers before venturing lower to tease at her tailhole.

Jessie found himself hard-pressed to stop, savoring the way the smaller male struggled to stretch his jaw around the thickening taper of his cock, only the forceful paw in his fur forcing him to swallow the whole of his length. Ye Watchog's throat was deliciously tight around his tip as he pushed himself deeper and deeper, not satisfied until he could feel those stretched lips kissing his crotch. He looked down at the way the captive spy choked around him, tears running down his cheeks from his struggle to breathe, and it was hard not to flash him a sadistic little grin before tossing him onto his back.

“Hope you did a good job lubing me up, rat,” he purred, kneeling down to grind his saliva-slick cock against the diminutive Watchog's own throbbing member. “Because you're about to find out what a real cock feels like.” If anything, the demeaning threat only made the rat quiver with anticipation, even as he coughed and struggled to catch his breath. Little more warning was given to him before Jessie lined himself up with his tight tailhole, one paw holding him still as he forced his tip inside.

Both Watchog and Salazzle moaned with appreciation as Jessie forced his way into the diminutive rat, the former’s voice cracking into whimpers of pain as he was stretched open. Mercifully, Jessie seemed content to take his time working deeper, a rivulet of blood running down the bottom of his cock. He managed to force himself halfway in before pulling back, driving himself in harder as he forced him to take more. As his excitement peaked, sparks started to arc from his tail and mane, their intensity building as he slowly built up speed.

“F-fuck. What a tight little ass you have, little rat,” he all but growled, making the Watchog flush with embarrassed pleasure. His paws struggled in their bonds as Jessie grabbed his hips, forcing his way into the hilt as the first shock rocked the rat below him.

“Mmph, good boy. Show him his place.” Cleo’s encouragement trembled with barely contained moans, her lust just as apparent in her voice as in her scent as Jessie laid into his captive, rolling him onto his belly and yanking his tail up for better leverage. Each thrust was met with a steadily stronger shock, making the rat convulse and moan in agonized pleasure, his cock constantly twitching and leaking below him.

Sensitive as he was from his previous round, Jessie wasn't destined for a long round two. Not that he cared much, the rat’s pleasure secondary to his own. His thrusts grew more erratic as his pleasure grew, his heavy balls slapping against the smaller orbs of his desperate partner with every movement, promising a belly well filled and soon.

“P-please! Please!” The pleas of the Watchog were as erratic and short as the Flaffy’s thrusts, music to his ears as he ground his way to bliss. It took little more time before he cried out in pleasure, holding the rat hilted on his cock as thick ropes of spunk shot into his waiting ass, sparks discharging from his body while the rat below him trembled in soundless pleasure. Cleo chuckled as she watched him soak the ground with his cum, producing a shocking amount for his size as his body went slack in Jessie’s arms. Satisfied, the Flaffy dropped him to the ground, reaching down to milk the remainder of his cum onto the rat’s prone form while Cleo cooed her praises.

“Mm, when you're done with him, please be a dear and show him the door? I would do so myself but… I may need a little cleaning up.” Cleo lifted her fingers, licking the mess from them slowly to prove her point, making it hard for Jessie to resist going straight for a third round. Still, it was true that their uninvited guest had far more than enough of a show. He reached down to seize him by the tail, dragging him out the door with all the care and concern of one taking out a bag of garbage.

The Watchog had just regained himself when he was tossed unceremoniously out the door, his ropes loosened enough to get free of.

“And don't come back!” Jessie snapped before turning away to go and find Cleo. The abused rat grumbled as he managed to find his feet, brushing dirt and dust from his coat before setting off to report to his mistress. Sabrina wouldn't be pleased that he'd been so easily caught. Hopefully he could at least clean himself up before she saw the full extent of his capture.

 

_ Jessie blushed as he finished his story, James smirking down at the Flaffy cuddled into his side. The Charizard couldn't help but be proud of his fluffy friend for being so take-charge, to say nothing of the tingle in his slit. _

_ “Well…” he said after a long moment, leaning back against the cave wall. “Perhaps you'd like to show me just how you put that rat in his place.” He found himself embarrassed to spread his legs for the Flaffy, the act still alien to him despite how good it felt. Jessie's squeak of surprise made it worth it though, more so when he felt those nimble paws teasing his tailhole. _

_ “I guess I could demonstrate…” he murmured as he moved down between the Charizard’s legs, pressing kisses to the shaft starting to peek from James’s slit as he got into position. _

_ “Mm…” James murmured with pleasure as he settled into the demonstration, letting his mind drift back to Jessie’ lurid story... _


End file.
